


Lupin Can’t Sing

by dduucckk



Series: Dan’s cute & short wolfstar fics with no plot that make them happy to write :) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Remus, Karaoke, M/M, Singing, he just can’t, not even a little bit, remus can’t sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dduucckk/pseuds/dduucckk
Summary: Please read the title to the tune of “lupin can’t sing, lupin can’t sing, lupin cannot sing!” from AVPS.Remus is drunk and trying really really hard at karaoke.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Dan’s cute & short wolfstar fics with no plot that make them happy to write :) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694554
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Lupin Can’t Sing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little bit longer than other fics I’ve put in this series, but I’m putting it here anyway lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

“ _Cause baby there ain’t no mountain high enough, ain’t no valley low enough, ain’t no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you babe!_ ”

Sirius grinned as he watched his boyfriend. It didn’t take much to get Remus drunk, and his strong attempt at karaoke was the result of his third (large) glass of firewhiskey. Remus, who was standing on a table in the common room, turned unsteadily to face Sirius, grinned, and belted out the rest of the song, so horribly off key that several nearby students plugged their ears.

“ _Don’t you know that there ain’t no mountain high enough, ain’t no valley low enough, ain’t no river wide enough…”_

He trailed off as he clambered off the table and made his way towards Sirius, clearly trying very very hard not to fall. 

Just as he reached Sirius, he stumbled over his foot and fell, and Sirius was very glad he hadn’t had too much to drink yet, because he was steady enough to catch Remus while still staying upright. 

“Hey babe,” Remus mumbled. “Looks like I just fell for you.” He giggled at his joke, then looked up at Sirius in what must have been an attempt at seduction. “Let’s go to bed.” He pressed his lips sloppily against Sirius’s neck, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. 

“Yeah, we should go to bed,” Sirius said, gently detaching Remus from him, “you need to go to sleep before you try karaoke again.” 

Remus pouted and attached himself to Sirius once more. Sirius resigned himself to walking up the stairs to the dorm with Remus clinging to him like a barnacle, and carefully made his way through the common room. 

They got up to the dorm without incident, although Sirius was sure Remus had given him a hickey, and Sirius gently deposited Remus in his own bed. Remus whined when Sirius stood up, but Sirius only took off his shoes and then got back in bed next to Remus. 

Remus let out a pleased noise that was almost a squeal and wrapped himself back around Sirius. Then, to Sirius’s horror, he started singing. 

“ _And I—iiiii will always love yoooooou,_ ” 

“Moony no, please not that, you know you can’t sing—” 

“ _I will always love yo—oooouuu!_ ” 

Sirius cringed as Remus hit the high note. There was silence for a few moments after, and when Sirius turned his head to check on Remus, he was fast asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is [dduucckk](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dduucckk)


End file.
